Take Your Partners
"Take Your Partners" is the seventh episode of the second season of Mind Your Language. It was first broadcast on the 18th of November 1978. Plot There's going to be a ladies' circle supper dance. Miss Courtney is having trouble selling tickets and Mr. Brown doesn't want to go, but he buys two so Miss Courtney will put in a good word for him when she meets the Area Education Officer. Apart from Su-Lee, the women all want Mr. Brown to go with them; he rules out Jamila as she can't dance and Danielle, Ingrid and Anna work out that Anna will go with him, but Gladys also wants to go with him and Miss Courtney's date cancelled so she wants to go with him as well. On the night of the dance, Mr. Brown pretends to have a compound fracture, but it doesn't work. In the end he gives them all a dance each. Quotes *Mr. Brown: Taro and Su-Lee have decided to live together in harmony. Danielle: Is that like living in sin? Mr. Brown: No Danielle. *Ali: Saturday I am going to the Palace of Buckingham to visit Her Majesty the Queen but she was not in. Then I am going to Downing Street to see the Prime Minister Mr. Calor Gas. Mr. Brown: Callaghan. Ali: Yes please. He was also not in. Then I am going to see the Nelson's Tomb. Mr. Brown: Well I hope he was in. Ali: Oh on, I did not see him either. *Anna: I enjoyed myself with the faeries. Mr. Brown: Faeries? What, at the bottom of your garden? Anna: Nein, on ze River Thames. *''(They are making a story together.)'' Juan: Once upon a time there was a man called Nickel-ass. Mr. Brown: That's not quite right. Juan: No? Mr. Brown: No. Juan: Once upon a time there was a woman called Nickel-ass. Mr. Brown: Look it's pronounced Nicholas. Juan: 'sawright. Once upon a time there was a man called Ni-cho-las. He was a posterman. Mr. Brown: A postman. Juan: No no no, posterman. Mr. Brown: Juan a man who delivers letters is called a postman. Juan: A man who stick poster posterman. Mr. Brown: Ha. Billsticker. Juan: No no, his name Ni-cho-las. Mr. Brown: Oh alright Juan thank you. Juan: S'alright. Mr. Brown: Right, your turn Ingrid. Tell us more about this Nicholas who is sticking up posters. Ingrid: One time he is up his ladder when he sees the vidow. Mr. Brown: What is a widow doing up his ladder? Ingrid: There is in the opposite house there is 4 widows; 2 upstairs vidows, 1 downstairs vidow and a French widow. Mr. Brown: You mean windows. *Danielle: He does not kill himself because he jumps onto a lorry of how do you say, ze cut grass. Mr. Brown: Hay. Danielle: The cut grass. Mr. Brown: Hay. Danielle: You not hearing very well. Mr. Brown: And you are not understanding very well, cut grass is called hay. Danielle: Hoo! Max: No ho, hay. *Giovanni: The burglar he say: "Father I'm in a da big trouble." So the priest say: "Come into the church my son and I give you sanctuary." "OK" says the burglar, "and sanctuary much". Videos External links * 's IMDb page Category:Season 2 Episodes